Looking for an Echo
by airnaruto45
Summary: Set after the manga is complete in my view when Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Naruto start running off following missions the girls start to get suspicious of their activites but maybe they'll find what the boys have been looking for NaSak KXH IXC NXT Songfic


Looking for an Echo

Looking for an Echo

A/N: I own none of the legal rights to Naruto or the characters of the anime or the song looking for an Echo. Naruto and his pals are owned by Masashi Kishimoto while the song was written and performed by the Persuasions the greatest a cappella group of all time.

A/N 2: This is set to what I think will happen after the whole shinobi world is saved in the manga.

It was a lovely spring day in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the ramen was boiling and four girls were walking down the streets looking for their boyfriends. The girl's names were; Hinata whose boy friend was Kiba, Tenten who had Hinata's cousin Neji for a boyfriend, Ino who had Chouji as her boyfriend, and Sakura who had Naruto as her boyfriend.

"You know girls I think something is up with the guys lately." Sakura said referring to their boyfriends.

"I know it's like the minute they get back from a mission they have something else to do and blow us off." Ino said rather annoyed at what had been happening lately.

"I-I'm sure they have a g-good reason Ino." Hinata stuttered quietly giving the boys the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know Hinata Neji has become a bit more distant lately but at least he doesn't tell us off." Tenten said with suspicion in her voice.

Meanwhile in another part of the village the boys in question; Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto were in the attic of Naruto's new home that he had received after the Akatsuki had been destroyed the house had belonged to his father who to Naruto's shock happened to be the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. The attic the boys were in had been cleared out and whatever was in there had been brought down to the main rooms of the house. After he found out about his heritage from Tsunade and about the prophecy that the toads had foretold being fulfilled Naruto went to the house and invited the his three buddies over lately they had seem to share a common interest that interest being a cappella music.

Now all four of them were in the attic preparing to sing first they sang Zombie Jamboree by Rockapella, Get away Jordan by Take 6 and several other songs before deciding to close out the day with a good old fashioned oldie.

"Okay guys ready?" Naruto asked his pals.

"Chubbies rule Bass!" Chouji exclaimed.

"I'm all set Naruto." Neji replied calmly

"I'm up for it!" Kiba exclaimed loudly!

Naruto then gave the boys the cue to sing; "Then let's hit boys…"

Meanwhile the girls had a gotten idea where the boys were so the went to Naruto's house since this had been a recurring pattern for each of the boys after they got back from missions they would head for Naruto's house and for what reason the girls didn't know but today was the day they were hoping to find out and fortunately for them the blood seals were unlocked so they could get in and the front door was open as well.

"You think they're in there?" Tenten asked Sakura

"They have to be Tenten." Sakura replied before she turned to Hinata; "Hinata could you use your Byakugan to find them?" She asked the Hyuuga heiress who nodded and then activated her bloodline limit to see through the walls of the house, she scanned the every inched of the house until she found them in the attic.

"I found them guys they're in the attic." Hinata said which puzzled the girls for some reason.

"The attic why are they up there?" Ino asked but she got her answer soon enough when she heard Naruto's voice say to the other guys something she couldn't make out.

"Okay boys on 3. 1, 2, 3" Naruto counted off before they started singing.

Chouji, Kiba, & Neji: _Ooh! Dum, dum, dum doo-wop (repeat while Naruto sings)_

Naruto: _Oh I love you (15 times) I love you for sentimental reasons! Down on Fulton Street in Brooklyn we used to harmonize._

_Me, J Jay, Jimmy, and Tuba, Joe and some other guys_

_We were singing oldies, but they were newbie's then  
and today when I play my old 45's, I remember when... _

_We used to practice in the subways, in lobbies, and in halls  
even in the doorway, singing doo wops to the wall.  
And if we went to a party and they wouldn't let us in,_

Meanwhile the girls heard the song from outside and what they heard touched their souls.

"Naruto I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." Sakura thought to herself while Inner Sakura was cheering: "Woo-hoo Go Naruto!"

"Kiba, I-I-I had no idea you could sing like that." Hinata thought.

"Chouji I wish I had a set of pipes like yours." Ino thought in both amazement and in envy of Chouji's singing.

"Neji that's voice it's so soothing." Tenten thought all the while tears started coming out of the girl's eyes and the eyes of her friends. The girls then went inside the house to listen to the boys sing

Naruto: _We'd lock ourselves in a bathroom, so nobody could get in.  
_  
All four: _'Cause we were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound  
A place to be in harmony  
A place we almost found._

_Whoa!_

Meanwhile the girls opened the door to the attic after entering the house and sat down on the floor to hear the rhythm of the melody as well as to support the boys

Naruto: _the girls would gather 'round us, and how our heads would swell.  
We sang songs by the Moonglows, the Harptones, and the Dells.  
When we sang "Sincerely," we really sang it high.  
Even though it was falsetto, _

All four: _we almost reached the sky._

Naruto: _We've made a lot of changes since 1965 and a lot of arrangements we used to harmonize._

_Now we've turned into oldies, but we were newbie's then.  
And today when I play my old 45's, I remember when I used to sing with my friends…_

All 4: _We were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound  
a place to be in harmony  
a place we almost found._

Kiba, Chouji, and Neji: _looking for an echo, an answer to our sound (repeat)_

Naruto: _Oh I love you (15 times) I love you for sentimental reasons!_

Kiba, Chouji, and Neji: _looking for an echo, an answer to our sound (repeat)_

Naruto: _You're a thousand miles away but I still have your love to remember you by for your love! I'd do anything!_

Naruto then joined in with the other guys to wrap up the song.

All four: _We were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound_

All four: _We were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound_

All four: _We were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound_

All four: _We were looking for an echo, an answer to our sound_

Naruto: _We'll keep on…._

All four: _Looking_

After the boys had finished their song they heard applause coming from the door to the attic they turned and saw their girlfriends applauding them with tears in their eyes.

"You girls heard it?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes Naruto we heard it we just didn't know you were that good what was that music?" Sakura asked him.

"Well it's a style of music called a cappella a strictly vocal form of music while I was on my journey with the Pervy sage we stopped in America and I made a friend who showed me some of the vocal greats in music who don't require instruments." Naruto answered.

"Wow so who does what in the group?" Tenten asked them.

"Naruto's the lead Tenor, while I'm the Second tenor/Baritone, Neji is the High Tenor and Chouji does Bass." Kiba answered.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Ino asked skeptically.

"We've been doing this for about 3 months or so now." Neji replied.

"I see but still, why in N-Naruto's attic?" Hinata asked them shyly because even though she had gotten over her crush of Naruto old habits die hard for her such as stuttering, fidgeting with her fingers, blushing, or just fainting in front of the blonde haired boy most of them she had been able to break but the shy stuttering habit still stuck with her.

"It has the best acoustics in the whole village" Chouji replied with his kind hearted smile on his face.

Sakura then looked at them with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey guys we were wondering could you play that song again?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure we can." Naruto answered and they sang the song again after words the girls embraced their respective boyfriends then everyone went home except for Sakura and Naruto the former of which saw that Naruto had something else on his mind.

"Naruto are you okay? What's on your mind?" The medical ninja asked.

"Sakura you and I have been friends ever since we were a part of squad 7 right?" Naruto asked her?

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"Well I was hoping to take it another step" Naruto said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small red box out then he opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes I will Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed with tears of joy running down her eyes as she embraced him before they shared a passionate kiss right there in the attic.

Four Years later Naruto fulfilled his destiny and became the 6th Hokage of the leaf. During his reign the shinobi nations were united into one and enjoyed a golden age of peace.

The group itself still had their brief concerts to perform and to no surprise they were a smash hit with the crowd who had called them "The Shinobi Persuasions" as for the members themselves: Kiba and Hinata happily married each other uniting the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans even though Hinata's father still threw a couple of fits if he caught Akamaru trying to rip the furniture or leave his mark on the carpets. Ino and Chouji got married as well and along with Shikamaru who had married Temari of the sand village continued the legacy of the InoShikaCho trio through their children and every generation after that, Neji was able to convince Hiashi to remove the curse seal from his forehead and once he was freed he married Tenten though most of their wedding was messed up thanks to a pair of mop-topped youthful green beasts named Rock Lee and Maito Gai. Finally Naruto and Sakura were together and lasted 45 years together in holy matrimony raising their own children and even Tsunade who became the adoptive Grandmother of their children before she died and when she did the village mourned her death because the last of the Sannin and the last of the Senju clan was gone. Never the less even with one sad spot in the era of peace everything for Naruto Namikaze was good: he fulfilled his dream to become Hokage, got the women of his life, and saved the world.

The End

A/N: Yeah I know too much of a story book ending right? But hey it's my first try at a one shot songfic so sue me. Well folks Read and review.


End file.
